


Talent

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Kodah mourns her partner before she even departs.
Relationships: Kodah/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 4





	Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

Mipha's talented in healing. 

Lying has never been among her abilities leaving Kodah to pick apart the truth. A knight will arrive for her once the domain slumbers. Her family has already done the grieving and hugging with promises for her to return. 

“I leave tomorrow morning.” Mipha cups her cheek with a shaking hand. “Do you promise to keep Sidon encouraged in his lessons?”

Kodah can do nothing more than nod along. Speaking will reveal the shaking and pure greed she feels. Mipha can stay here. With enough effort, she can learn to heal and take her place.  
Sidon will have his sister. A domain retains its beloved princess and nobody will mourn. 

Shame, she's untalented.

**Author's Note:**

> I am fed with bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
